In the hydrocarbon exploration and recovery arts it is often desirable to employ valves in the downhole environment to control the migration of fluids. In some cases these valves include a closure member that is positionable across a flow area of a tubing string to shut in the wellbore below the closure member. Such valves are often called safety valves. Tubing retrievable safety valve(s) (TRSV) are commercially available from Baker Oil Tools, Houston, Tex., under part number H826103110. These valves have been extensively and reliably employed all over the world. Due to harsh conditions downhole however, all downhole components have limited life spans. When a TRSV fails to operate at optimum, cost associated with profitable hydrocarbon recovery can rise. In such cases, it is desirable to lock the original TRSV open and provide for communication with, and thus control over, a wireline run safety valve to be installed to assume the function of the original TRSV. Devices configured to provide such communication are known to the art but each has drawbacks. Advancements in the art are always beneficial and well received.